Broken Smile
by Swift178
Summary: Blaze had never allowed herself to smile after the terrible events of her past. But now she can smile again.


_Disclaimer: Blaze, Cream, Sonic and Tails belong to SEGA. Jessie the Cat belongs to me._

**Broken Smile**

Have you ever woken up in the morning, feeling like you can challenge the world? Have you ever felt like you could sour among the clouds and challenge everything that crosses your path?

Those feelings I had once felt were forgotten. Now I wake up dreading every single day, wishing that the pain didn't exist, that I could awaken with what people like to call a 'smile'. But I've even forgotten how to do that. Everyone makes it look so easy, so simple. Yet I find it the hardest thing to do, even harder than to keep watch over the Sol Emeralds.

The day mommy died broke my heart. It seemed like she was the only person who ever truly loved me. My daddy never did. How many times had he left me and mommy to fend for ourselves so he could go gallivanting with his 'friends'? How many times had he told mom and me that he didn't love us anymore?

Countless times. In and out, never telling us where he was going or what he was doing. When he left, I'd have to endure the tears my mom wept. I had to toddle into her room, wrap my arms around her and tell her everything would be alright. She only could ever smile at me and tell me how much she loved me.

Dad would always come back. He'd swagger into the room, a filthy grin on his face and he'd tell mom he missed her. I wasn't sure whether to believe it, being young and naïve. Mom would always take him back at the drop of a hat. One day it all changed though.

I was around five years of age, nearly six in fact. Just around Cream's age. I had been roaming the gates of the royal palace, smelling the flowers, taking beauty as it came to me. It was one of those days that gave off the feeling of bliss. Dad gave me a locket, holding the crescent of our family royalty. I had felt the most honour at being given something like this. He then patted my head and told me I was his little princess, and then he told me he wanted a word with mom so I left them to it.

Peaceful days never last forever.

I had returned to the kitchen, in need of food. My stomach was rumbling at high velocity. I skipped into the kitchen and called out for mommy to make me some food.

Mommy never came.

I had called out again. Mommy never came.

I ran through the house, looking for my mommy. I had to find my mommy. I remember crying a lot on that occasion. I wanted my mommy.

I had found her, lying in a bush on the other side of the garden, stab wounds penetrating every part of her body. I saw daddy, standing over her, leering at her dead body, jeering her.

"Not so clever now are you, you dumb bitch."

Not my daddy. My daddy couldn't have done that. I told myself that dad and mom were playing games, that she would wake up, take a bath and those wounds would disappear.

She never did wake up.

Dad murdered my mommy.

Dad took away probably the only person who ever could see me for the person I was. He took away the one person who didn't flinch when I used my powers.

He saw me crying. It couldn't stay a secret forever. I remember what he did so well.

He had lunged at me, pinned me to the ground and whispered in my ear, "You tell anyone, and you'll die like her."

He had his hand around my throat, I couldn't breathe. I wanted more than ever for my mommy to wake up, I wanted her to hold me and make everything alright. Luckily the butler spotted my dad in his madness and managed to save me. Dad was locked away and now I couldn't truly care less.

Dad murdered my mommy.

I can never forget that day. The day that all smiles were wiped from my face.

Everyone was more than happy to pass jibes at 'that freak', on top of everything else. I was left the throne, but couldn't rule a kingdom at the mere age of five! I was trained. I was not allowed to have friends. The only friend I had ever had; Jessie, stopped communicating with me, and I never saw her again until I was about twelve; two years ago.

Jessie had changed. When she was once a little girly-girl, dressed in frilly pink dresses and constantly dragging out her dollies to do their hair, she had become a mature teenager, taken to blue jeans and tops containing rude messages. The black and white cat. She had changed as much as I had. Once, I too, was so wrapped up in glory and happiness that I didn't realize the world around me. The day my mom died opened my eyes to cruelty and suffering.

Jessie had a startling revelation. I was taken aback to extremes; the last thing I had ever expected was said by my once best friend.

She told me she loved me.

I told her I never wanted to see her again. She left in pain.

I don't know why I did now. It might have been because I was not ready for love after my mom's death. It might have been fear of the prospects of being one with somebody you love. But I don't think I love Jessie in the way she implied. I don't see myself as 'that way'.

I told myself that I had to work alone. Falling victim to love again causes bitter pain when you get stabbed in the back, like my dad did to me or when you lose them.

I cannot afford to love again. Not after that.

Everyone who knew me would pull out lighters and smoke on the corners of streets, yelling jeers at me, calling me a 'freak'. I never asked to be born with my powers. But at least there is little to no chance of me facing any love.

Then I met her. Cream. How coincidence decided that Eggman-Nega, who happened to be on close par with my dad and considered a good person when I was younger, decided to draw me to people who would accept me.

Cream didn't know me.

She didn't have to crawl out of the bushes, shake my hand enthusiastically and offer help to me. She didn't know me. I could have been anybody. I could have been the random pervert leaping out and raping her. I could have been a chao kidnapper. Yet she approached me.

That day changed my life.

My adventures in retrieving the Sol Emeralds, thanks to Cream, made me feel as whole as I felt when I was younger, when I sat in my mommy's lap and she'd tell me stories of all kinds of things. Cream reminded me so much of my mom; Kind, sweet and generous.

It almost broke me when I had to leave. Her friends were as kind and caring as her. I had the distinct impression that Sonic might like me. He certainly seemed willing to talk to me and to fight alongside me. But I can't give into that love yet. I'm not even sure how I feel about him. I can only see him as a good friend. Besides, I don't fancy the idea of being bait of a certain pink hedgehog.

'_They'd make such a wonderful couple,'_ I had thought to myself when I said my goodbyes. I remember giggling to myself. Sonic certainly didn't seem the type to commit so imagining him in passionate clinches with Amy made me want to laugh loudly for the first time inyears.The first time I giggled since I was a child. One thing's for sure, Cream changed my life.

Because of her, I can smile again.

**A/N**

_Jessie the Cat is copyright to me. She was created in attempt of pursuing Blaze like Amy pursues Sonic. She is based after my real cat, which might not be with us for longer due to her age._


End file.
